Año Nuevo
by Swei
Summary: El año viejo termina, el año nuevo, obviamente, inicia. Pero hay cosas que se trasladan de uno a otro, dispuestas a extenderse por mucho, mucho tiempo más.


_Hola, gracias por leer estas viñetas. El título lo dice todo, lo sé, pero no tenía idea de cómo ponerle. No es lo mejor que he escrito pero creo que es decente; estas viñetas son dedicadas a **hikari eternity**, una escritora genial que conocí este año y con la que comparto muchas parejas crack. Sin más, espero que les guste... _

* * *

><p>La ciudad de Sendai no estaba especialmente llena, muchas personas habían ido a Tokio a recibir el año nuevo; en Miyagi, algunos farolillos de papel iluminaban las calles por todas partes, símbolo de la fiesta que estaban esperando. Los adornos en las puertas, ramas de pino, símbolo de la longevidad, colocadas en las casas iluminadas. La pirotecnia alegraba la creciente noche, estallando en el cielo como miles de estrellas que se precipitaban hacia la tierra ante los ojos de muchos habitantes. Sólo las risas y las conversaciones amenas rompían el silencio; sin embargo, en alguna parte de la ciudad, la casa de los Oikawa estaba prácticamente vacía. Ambas cabezas de familia, a causa de un estresante empleo pasarían – nuevamente – el año nuevo en otra parte de Japón. La hermana mayor, ahora ama de casa, pasaría la velada con Takeru y la familia de su marido y aunque cierto castaño había sido invitado por Iwaizumi a unirse una vez más a la celebración en su vivienda, esta vez había rechazado la oferta.<p>

El motivo era simple. No tendría que estar sólo para recibir el año nuevo.

Una de las habitaciones de aquella casa tenía la luz encendida. El espacio, decorado de forma prácticamente minimalista, tenía un aura cálida poco recurrente. El futón estaba desarreglado, la ropa tirada sobre el piso; el vapor que desprendían los cuerpos al salir de la ducha todavía estaba latente, llenando con un ligero aroma a limpio todo el lugar. Afuera la noche comenzaba a alcanzar su punto más alto, la música tradicional se colaba por las ventanas como el agua de una cascada que cae al fondo.

Sentados sobre el tatami, cubriendo su desnudez del frío con una cobija, Oikawa Tooru abrazaba a Kageyama Tobio. Las risas del primero eran secundadas por pequeñas sonrisas y a veces estruendosas carcajadas por parte del segundo. Arriba de la mesa baja se encontraba el monitor que muchas veces había servido para analizar partidos; las imágenes pasaban una tras otra, transmitiendo el esperado duelo musical del equipo rojo y el equipo blanco de Kohaku Uta Gassen. El mayor había buscado la transmisión del canal en internet, negándose a ir hasta la sala de estar a prender la televisión. Las voluntades estaban contrapuestas; el mayor, apoyando con gritos y palmas al equipo rojo; el menor, a base de algunas cuantas maldiciones y reacciones demasiado exageradas, apoyaba al equipo blanco.

Estaba en la sangre de ambos llevarse siempre la contraria, como probablemente sería el año siguiente y de la misma manera que había sido el año que estaba por acabar.

Podrían discutir todo lo que quisieran, gritarse innumerables veces, herirse profundamente y volver a reconciliarse, pelearse en la cancha, mirarse de forma altiva y defender su orgullo en un juego, molestarse, llorar, humillar al otro, burlarse, pedir disculpas, dar portazos y amenazarse con terminar todas las veces que lo desearan en los próximos 365 días.

Pero no ese.

La madre de Kageyama sólo había soltado un suspiro, pero no había insistido con que se quedara esa noche en aquél lugar que formaba parte de un complejo de departamentos. Su padre llegaría tarde, probablemente cansado y dispuesto a dormir. No se estaba perdiendo de nada realmente y, por el contrario, estaba ganando mucho. Desde aquella expedición al centro comercial por mochis prefabricados y algo de té verde, hasta el hecho de envolverse en el futón para hacer el amor y ducharse juntos por una nueva ronda, sentarse desnudos a ver un programa que se transmitía desde el 51 y reír como si no existiera un mañana. Sin discusiones, sin asperezas, sin rivalidades, sólo ellos, con sus cuatro meses juntos y varios años de enamoramiento a sus espaldas. Todo era perfecto, todo en ese instante estaba cargado de un sentimiento que no podía ser descrito, pero que era tan intenso que casi podía ser palpado con las manos.

Minutos antes de la media noche, el equipo blanco alcanzó la victoria, con vítores por parte de Kageyama y un bufido inconforme de parte de Oikawa.

—Acabo de ganarte, Oikawa-san —. Una emoción casi infantil relucía en los profundos orbes de aquél pelinegro. Una proclama sin malicia.

—Eso es porque, seguramente, el concursante del equipo rojo estaba enfermo y no pudo alcanzar el agudo —. Se defendió, frunciendo ligeramente los labios y desviando la mirada.

—Eres un mal perdedor…

—Y tú eres un idio-

La frase del castaño se cortó cuando comenzaron a sonar las campanadas de todos los templos de Sendai, a un mismo tiempo, dejando que su eco retumbara por todas las calles y avenidas. Ambos parpadearon, olvidando lo que pasaba en el monitor y el atisbo de discusión que había surgido. Se miraron y, con una sutil sonrisa en los labios, Oikawa rompió el repentino silencio.

—Feliz año nuevo, Tobio-chan~

—Feliz año nuevo, Oikawa-san…

Las voces de ambos no eran más que susurros sutiles que se confundían entre el bullicio de las fueras, pero a esa distancia, con las narices rozándose, las palabras eran más que claras.

—Tengo un deseo…

—¿Quieres ir al templo a quemarlo? — Preguntó ante la petición de Kageyama.

—No… quiero que tú lo escuches.

—Entonces dime~.

Aquellos grandes ojos que se habían mantenido clavados a los suyos se desviaron prontamente, el ceño de aquél pelinegro se frunció casi como si fuera un reflejo. Un puchero se alojó en sus labios, y un ligero rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas.

—…quiero estar contigo siempre…

Las palabras se le fueron de la boca ante aquél susurro. Por primera vez en la vida Oikawa Tooru no tenía idea de qué decir, nada podía compararse a esa expresión de cariño que salió de los delgados labios de su novio. Su respiración se detuvo, sus ojos parpadearon un par de veces con cierta incomodidad acuosa y, un momento después, la sonrisa más grande, pura y sincera que alguien le había visto, le surcó el rostro. Sus brazos envolvieron el delgado cuerpo del menor y lo apretaron contra sí, abandonando todo su ser a su calidez.

—…detesto pensar lo mismo que tú… —. Susurró, con el corazón rebosante de alegría y una esperanza que se levantaba para el tiempo venidero.

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo, a varios kilómetros de Miyagi, en la capital japonesa, las cosas eran diferentes. La casa de los Bokuto estaba llena; la familia del capitán de Fukurodani nuevamente reunida, matas y matas de cabello platinado con mechones negros se movían de un lado a otro como si se tratasen de un río de estaño y, en medio del caudal, al lado de la lechuza más ruidosa que pudo criar aquella familia, se encontraba una llamarada negra. Kuroo Tetsurou, en yukata roja, escuchando todos y cada uno de los gritos emocionados que daba su destartalada pareja.<p>

La atmósfera se pudo haber encontrado con facilidad en el hogar del capitán de los gatos, con una escena similar llena de pequeñas sonrisitas intrigantes. Sin embargo, cada que Kuroo intentaba preguntarse cómo había terminado entre gente tan alegre, la respuesta era la misma y sus ojos inevitablemente se desviaban a su derecha, a ver al chico que, una vez más, lo había convencido de llevar a cabo una de sus locas ideas: pasar año nuevo con él y con su familia. Su – cabe recalcar – enorme familia. En algún momento de la noche todos se reunieron en la mesa y las historias de los hechos más relevantes del año comenzaron a surgir de las bocas de todos mientras el toshikoshi-soba iba desapareciendo de los tazones de todos, incluido el del gato.

—¡La cosa más importante de mi año fue comenzar a salir con Kuroo!

La voz de Koutarou se levantó por encima de las demás, que cesaron de un momento a otro. El pepliplateado levantó el mentón y sonrió orgulloso, contoneándose desde su lugar. En menos de un segundo, el pelinegro se sintió como un pequeño gato observado por la penetrante mirada de mil búhos que, como buenas aves rapaces, podrían atacar en cualquier momento. Una pequeña sonrisa forzada y apretada se hizo espacio en sus labios y se encogió ligeramente en su asiento, dispuesto a arrancarle la piel al imbécil que acababa de abrir la boca en cuanto se encontraran solos nuevamente. Eso, claro está, si es que lograba salir vivo de aquella situación.

Los segundos de tensión se rompieron cuando alguien que reconoció como la prima de su pareja, comenzó a reír, secundada por el resto de sus primos y finalmente por todos sus familiares, exceptuando a la madre de su camarada, que lo miraba como si le hubiera robado a su bebé. Los pequeños vasos de sake dulce se levantaron y todos brindaron por aquella joven pareja, devolviéndole el aliento a Kuroo.

Si se lo habían tomado como una broma, o como una sandez más de las que salían a menudo de aquella molesta boca, era algo que el defensa central no sabría nunca.

El hilo de la conversación compuesta de anécdotas no tardó en ser retomada, dejando atrás aquél momento tan incómodo.

Por debajo de la mesa, unos largos dedos se encargaron de tomar los del pelinegro, entrelazándolos por encima de su pierna, lejos de la vista de todos los presentes. Bokuto se sintió completo cuando ese agarre fue respondido. Sin embargo, no se mantuvo mucho tiempo, puesto que la abuela del mayor llegó con varios papeles de colores y marcadores que repartió entre los asistentes, con el motivo de que escribieran sus deseos, mismos que procederían a quemar en el templo al albor de la media noche.

Con una sonrisa, Koutarou garabateó unas cuantas cosas sobre su papel, inclinándose en algún momento hacia su pariente más cercano para que le recordara cómo se escribía el kanji de amor. Kuroo, por otra parte, y todavía algo reacio ante todo ese ambiente festivo y alegre que desparramaba aquella parvada de búhos, colocó una pequeña frase:

_"Deseo que el imbécil de Bokuto aprenda a cerrar la boca"_

Con una sonrisa pícara, dobló y guardó aquél papel en un pliegue de su yukata, colocando el marcador en la mesa al lado de los que ya no estaban siendo ocupados. Como medio de distraerse mientras esperaba a que todos terminaran, Kuroo paseó sus ojos sobre aquellas peculiares personas y entendió de dónde venía tanta energía y felicidad que irradiaba el capitán contrario. Tenía una familia amorosa, una familia fuerte, con unos lazos que parecían ser irrompibles, donde la mayoría tenía esa sonrisa amplia y ese brillo en los ojos que habían logrado cautivarlo.

Una vez que la abuela hubo terminado, todo el mundo se levantó y los más pequeños se precipitaron hacia la puerta, abriéndola y corriendo hacia el templo más cercano; algunos adultos apresuraron sus pasos para no perder a los infantes de vista.

—¿Y tú no piensas correr? — Cuestionó Tetsurou con una ceja arriba, mirando fijamente a su acompañante.

—Este año no —. Respondió, como si lo hiciera siempre—. Esta vez quiero caminar contigo al templo.

—¿Sabes que dices cosas que pueden sonar... extrañas?

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Como lo que dijiste hace rato, y lo que acabas de decir ahora.

—Pero… estamos saliendo, ¿no? ¿Qué tiene de malo que los demás lo sepan, Kuroo? Quiero caminar al templo contigo porque quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda a tu lado —. Repuso ladeando levemente la cabeza con gesto de confusión.

—…algunas personas no piensan como tú…

—¿Y eso qué? No te entiendo…

—¡Agh! Olvídalo, no lo vas a entender.

Los labios de Koutarou se fruncieron con cierto disgusto. Estaba bien con no saber muchas cosas y no entender a la mayoría de la gente, pero no le gustaba para nada no saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de su novio, detestaba no entender de qué estaba hablando.

—¿Ohoho? —. La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido mientras se devanaba los sesos en busca de una respuesta.

—¡Ohohoho! — Respondió de inmediato, olvidándose del asunto anterior.

Un intercambio de sonrisas se llevó a cabo, abrigada de los ojos curiosos por la masa de gente que se agolpaba a las afueras del templo. En la plaza principal del mismo, la hoguera se levantaba hacia el cielo, con las llamas rasgando el color nocturno. El primer campanazo, de los 108 que marcaba la tradición, hizo que toda la gente soltara un grito de júbilo y se acercaron los primeros a dejar que el fuego consumiese los papeles que contenían sus deseos.

—¡Kuroo, vamos a quemar nuestros deseos! ¡Anda, vamos! ¡Vaaaamoooos! —Imploró, tirando de la manga de su yukata, dejando salir al niño que tenía dentro.

—¿Por qué estás tan emocionado? Podemos hacerlo después, hay mucha gente ahora —Replicó.

—¡VAMOS, KUROO! — Insistió, levantando los brazos cuando el contrario puso los ojos en blanco y aceptó — ¡Quiero que mi deseo se vuelva realidad! ¡Creo que es lo que más quiero!

—No llegarás a estar en el Top 3, Bokuto — Se burló su pareja con una sonrisa ladina, andando detrás de él.

—¡No tienes que ser tan cruel! ¡Además no voy a pedir eso!

—¿Entonces qué vas a pedir?

—¡No te voy a decir hasta que lo haya quemado!

—…bah, como quieras, viejo.

—¿Tú estás seguro de tu deseo, Kuroo?

El pelinegro solamente tuvo que verlo una vez más para saber la respuesta.

—Sí.

Habían llegado. El calor golpeaba el rostro de ambos; Koutarou se abrió paso entre las personas, acercándose emocionado a meter su papel en aquella fogata, asegurándose de que se convirtiera en cenizas. Aunque algo indeciso, Kuroo repitió sus pasos, dejando que el viento invernal se llevara los negruzcos pedazos que de papel ya no tenían nada. Sin decir palabra alguna se apartaron de la muchedumbre, parándose al lado de un puesto de manzanas acarameladas en donde la concurrencia era prácticamente nula.

—¿Entonces qué pediste, Kuroo? — Exigió saber el ave, abriendo los ojos ampliamente.

—Pedí que aprendieras a cerrar la boca.

—…—. Y, efectivamente. Bokuto cerró la boca, con una cara que denotaba que estaba herido.

—¿Qué? —. La sonrisa que había mantenido en los labios fue sustituida por la seriedad.

—…eso es realmente cruel…

Kuroo suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Era un poco malo solucionando esa clase de problemas.

—Yo no creo en esas cosas, ¿está bien? No es tan importante. ¿Qué fue lo que pediste tú?

—…

—¿Y bien?

—…que nuestro amor fuera eterno…

Y en ese momento, luego de ese susurro y de ver cómo los dorados ojos contrarios se apartaban a otro sitio, Tetsurou supo que había metido la pata. Hasta el fondo.

Tragó saliva, se revolvió los cabellos, miró a todos lados y, tentando a la suerte, jaló a Bokuto a un costado del puesto de manzanas, donde eran abrigados por la penumbra. No lo pensó, sólo lo hizo, estampó sus labios contra los del peliplateado haciendo que sus dientes chocasen sin querer, apartándose un momento después con una mirada casi retadora.

—Eres un idiota. El idiota más grande del mundo.

—Kuroo, yo…

—Cállate. Eres una Lechuza ruidosa y molesta, pero no estaría contigo si no esperara hacerlo por mucho tiempo más ¿entiendes eso? No sé qué es la eternidad para ti, pero si quieres eso, entonces está bien —. Sentenció, sin duda alguna en su voz.

La sonrisa que le siguió, por parte de Bokuto, hizo que su corazón saltara de manera incómoda. No escuchó más palabras salir de la boca de su amante, pero sintió nuevamente unos labios sellando los suyos. Esta vez se dejó llevar, enredando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Koutarou, sintiendo un fuerte agarre a la altura de la cintura.

Un fuego artificial alumbró el cielo, dejando que la luz llenara también ese pequeño recoveco.

Para cuando ambos se separaron en busca de aire, toda una familia de búhos los observaban con la boca abierta a más no poder y esta vez, nadie se atrevió a reír.

Koutarou lo besó nuevamente y Tetsurou respondió, ante la mirada cada vez más perpleja de los presentes.

Que los vieran. Ya tendrían toda una eternidad para asimilarlo.


End file.
